The multi-phase liquid separator of this invention is classified in Class 210, subclasses 522, 521, 242, 83, 73, 188 and the like.
Middelbeek disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,778 issued May 13, 1980, a separating device providing a separator enclosed tank housing, multiple parallel separator sloping plates, a stilling space in the front of said separator, a top side first collecting space, a feeding space near the inlet side of the separator, a second collecting space near the top wall, and a third collecting space behind the separator plates.
Wagner, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,865 issued July 22, 1980, disclosed an apparatus for separating sludge, oil and water. The apparatus has walls and a first and second compartment. An enclosed plate pack is mounted on an inclined wall within the apparatus, with the pack sloping downwardly from a first to a second end. The oil contaminated water passes through the plate pack and the oil separates from the water and flows out a first end of the apparatus and water flows out of a second tank outlet, while sludge is removed from a bottom tank third outlet.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,651, issued Jan. 2, 1979, de Jong disclosed a separating device for two liquids of different specific gravities employing a basin and a separator unit having flow ways spaced one above the other in inverted V-shape plates. The flow ways are disposed upwardly inclined in the direction of the length of the parallel plates. The lower gravity liquid is directed from the basin inlet adjacent to the lower extremity of the plates, the liquid separation occurring in the separator plates.
Teasdale, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,472, issued Nov. 1, 1977 discloses an oil recovery apparatus having a flotation platform with a simple weir oil skimmer disposed across the flotation platform. Oil passing over the leading weir edge is sucked through a slotted flow equalizing baffle plate and removed to a collection location or vessel.
Ayers, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,554 issued Sept. 20, 1977, disclosed a skimmer for removing oil from a surface of a body of water. A flexible skimming head has a foraminous sheet structure with an integral chevron flow pattern on its upper surface.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,654 issued Jan. 20, 1976, Middelbeek disclosed a device for separating oil from an oil laden liquid in which a tank having an inlet and outlet in opposed walls has at least two parallel inclined plates between them to define a tortuous path for the liquid. The plate adjacent the inlet has one edge secured to the inlet wall to define a space to minimize the turbulence of the incoming liquid.